Soñé
by Radical Milenium
Summary: Iwaizumi y Oikawa tienen cosas que aclarar antes de que el último se vaya a estudiar a Tokio, así que deciden hablarlo en su último viaje juntos. IwaOi.
Buenaaas, bien, este es mi primer fic así que espero que no me maten (? es algo sencillo que quise subir para ir agarrándole el hilo a esto de escribir fics. Acepto cualquier tipo de comentarios, tanto constructivos como cumplidos xd.

Me inspire a escribir el fic mientras escuchaba una canción llamada 'Soñé' (de ahí el nombre del título) de la banda Zoé, algunas partes de la canción también aparecen en la historia, si gustan pueden escucharla mientras leen el fic.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate. Posible OoC.

* * *

 **Soñé.**

Por su graduación, los chicos de tercer año de Aobajousai habían decidido viajar a la playa. Los del club del equipo de vóleibol la habían pasado perfecto, ya que era su último viaje juntos. Matsukawa y Hanamaki no paraban de reírse con las bromas de Oikawa y los golpes que recibía por parte de Iwaizumi. Todos se habían esforzado mucho ese año y querían graduarse con muchos ánimos, porque no se verían todos los días como antes.

No era un secreto que Oikawa se iba a ir a Tokio a estudiar y que podía pasar mucho tiempo antes de que se reunieran los 4 como ahora, por eso todos se concentraron en pasar buenos momentos juntos en el viaje y pensar en las despedidas después. Sin embargo, para Oikawa esto era algo difícil ya que era él quien se iba, era él el que estaría lejos de los demás. Lejos de Iwaizumi.

Desde hace un tiempo atrás los dos ya tenían una relación; ambos ya se habían dado cuenta de los sentimientos que tenían por el otro y que eran correspondidos, pero ninguno todavía le había pedido al otro ser su pareja de forma oficial, solo empezaron a salir porque sentían que debía ser así, se querían y era lo único que les importaba, pero era ahora, que Oikawa se iba, que se sentía muy inseguro de su relación con Iwa, ¿el seguiría estando con él aunque ya no se vieran tan seguido? Oikawa podía aguantar eso pero, ¿lo haría Hajime?

Ya en la noche, los dos se encontraban sentados en la arena frente a la playa, Matsukawa y Hanamaki, quienes ya se habían dado cuenta de su relación hace unas semanas atrás, quisieron darles algo de espacio para que así pudieran pasar juntos un momento tranquilo antes de volver a Miyagi al día siguiente.

Muchas cosas pasaban por la cabeza de ambos, Iwaizumi se preguntaba cómo quedaría su relación, ya que él tenía la misma duda que Oikawa, ¿seguirían juntos a pesar de la distancia que los separaría ahora? Sabía que tenía que hacerle esa pregunta pero la respuesta le aterraba. Oikawa le saco de sus pensamientos al hablar.

-Iwa-chan, ¿te gusta el mar? –pregunta Oikawa de repente.

-¿Eh? ¿De dónde viene eso?

-Pues, llevas rato mirando al mar como si fuera la cosa más hermosa del mundo.

''Pues porque estoy pensando en ti, idiota''. Eso es lo que de verdad quería decir, sin embargo solo dijo:

-Ehm no mucho, solo pensaba en varias cosas –se rascaba la nuca algo incómodo. Oikawa sí que era observador.

-¿En qué? ¿En nosotros? –pregunto con esa maldita sonrisa que hacía irritar tanto a Iwaizumi, porque sabía que no era la sonrisa del verdadero Oikawa, del Oikawa que solo él conocía.

-De hecho si –esa respuesta sorprendió a ambos, las palabras solo salieron de la boca de Iwaizumi sin siquiera pensarlo, ahora no había vuelta atrás para aclarar las dudas que tenía.

-Pronto te vas a ir ¿sabes? Vas a ir a cumplir tus sueños a Tokio, te vas a independizar, puede que hasta tal vez termines siendo jugador profesional. Te iría muy bien en el futuro, Tooru.

Oikawa no se lo podía creer. ¿Iwaizumi estaba rompiendo con él? Si no es así pues así lo siente, sabía que si Iwaizumi hablaba de esa forma o es porque iba a romper o extrañamente estaba de buen humor. Esperaba que fuera lo segundo.

Notaba como los labios de Iwaizumi seguían moviéndose pero no escuchaba lo que decía, solo miraba sus ojos oscuros y en lo mucho que pensaba en él.

Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti,

en el brillo del sol, en un rincón del cielo.

Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti,

en el eco del mar que retumba en tus ojos.

Eso se le vino a la mente mientras pensaba en él, porque se daba cuenta que siempre pensaba en Hajime, siempre era él.

-Oye, Shittykawa, ¿estas escuchando lo que te digo?

-Ehm, en realidad no, Iwa-chan –dijo con una sonrisa para tratar de calmar las cosas, aunque en realidad intentaba calmarse a sí mismo.

-Tsk, idiota, justo cuando intento hablar serio contigo no me prestas atención –Iwaizumi hizo como a levantarse pero Oikawa lo detuvo.

-¡Lo siento! Iwa-chan no te vayas –lo jalo del brazo para que volviera a sentarse, mientras parecía que Oikawa iba a llorar.

Iwaizumi se sentó al ver la expresión de Oikawa y espero un rato hasta que este hablara. Luego de un rato, por fin lo hizo.

-Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti -empezó-, y en como afectara a nuestra relación mi partida a Tokio, y que tal vez no quieras seguir en esto conmigo, cosa la cual entiendo porque es difícil mantener una relación a distancia –esto lo decía mientras miraba el mar y presionaba sus muslos con sus manos en un intento de no llorar-, así que entenderé si quieres terminar conmigo para ahorrarte el mal gusto de la distancia.

Iwaizumi no se lo podía creer. Ahora sí que Oikawa había perdido la cabeza, pero un segundo...eso era lo mismo que él había pensado, ¿acaso Oikawa tenía la misma inquietud que él?

-Definitivamente eres un idiota, Tooru.

-¿Uhm? –Oikawa se voltio a verlo por primera vez en mucho rato, creía que iba a ver a Hajime molesto pero por el contrario, estaba sonriendo.

-La distancia no es un problema para mí, yo te puedo ir a visitar o tú eventualmente volverás a Miyagi, y yo estaré aquí, esperándote. Te quiero demasiado como para romper por algo tan estúpido como la distancia, Tooru.

Oikawa no podía descifrar ni como se sentía, estaba mucho más allá de feliz, todo había salido mejor que el imaginaba. Había jurado que Hajime iba a terminar la relación por el bien de ambos. Agradeció infinitamente haberse equivocado.

-Oh Iwa-chan algunas veces te pones muy romántico haha-¡auch! –Iwaizumi lo había golpeado, de cierta forma también iba a extrañar los golpes-. Yo también te quiero -dijo luego de las risas que le siguieron al golpe-, y me esforzare para que nos podamos ver. Vendré seguido y te estaré esperando en Tokio cuando desees ir; haría lo que sea por ti Hajime, porque también te quiero demasiado como para dejarte ir.

Se abrazaron para seguir compartiendo ese momento único de la mejor manera; mirando al mar, ya algo picado por ser de noche, y dedicándose palabras de amor.

Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti,

en un brillo del sol, y una mirada tuya, soñé

Si te soñé, y te soñé y te soñé una vez más.

-Hajime, ¿de verdad estaremos bien? –a pesar de lo que habían hablado, Oikawa todavía estaba nervioso por el futuro que les deparaba.

-Lo estaremos Tooru –dijo abrazándolo mas fuerte para quedar más juntos de lo que ya estaban-, te prometo que lo estaremos.

* * *

Si aguantaste hasta aquí, eres un vencedor (?) Siento que me quedaron muy OoC así que me disculpo Dx Intentare mejorar muchas cosas a medida que vaya escribiendo mas, por ahora gracias por leer hasta aquí, y nos vemos próximamente! /o/


End file.
